The present disclosure relates to a sole structure for shoes and a shoe including such a sole structure.
A sole structure for sport shoes focusing on cushioning properties has been generally widely known, which includes, as major components, a midsole made of a soft elastic material and an outsole bonded to the lower surface of the midsole. As an improvement of said sole structure, a sole structure for sport shoes, such as one disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-4905, has been suggested to prevent lateral swaying caused by excessive deformation of the shoes in the foot width direction at the time of contact of the shoes on the ground during walking or running.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2000-4905 discloses a sole structure including: an outsole having a ground surface on its bottom surface, a midsole made of an elastic material layered on an upper side of the outsole; and a corrugated sheet made of a thin layer harder than the midsole and provided in a middle portion, in the thickness direction, of the midsole at a position corresponding to a region from the hindfoot to the midfoot of the wearer's foot. The corrugated sheet has a corrugated upper surface having peaks and valleys alternating with each other in the longitudinal direction across the entire foot width. In addition, at least one of the medial side or the lateral side of the corrugated sheet has a double structure, where the corrugated sheet is comprised of upper and lower sheets apart from each other in the thickness direction of the corrugated sheet with a predetermined gap interposed therebetween.